Spreadsheet application programs typically store data in cells as character strings, numbers, or errors. Although data in spreadsheets may be displayed as, for example, currency, a date, a time, a percentage, a location, etc., existing spreadsheet applications treat such data as a display formatted version of strings or numbers, without understanding the type of data nor do spreadsheet applications have the ability to perform intelligent calculations on such data. In other words, present spreadsheet applications perceive and understand such data simply as numerical or string values without understanding what type of data it is. In an example, present spreadsheet applications may allow addition of the value “2 kg” and the value “2 years” because the spreadsheet application merely recognizes the numerical value “2” without regard to the reference unit. Accordingly, spreadsheet applications may allow the addition of 2 kg to 2 years, resulting in, for example 4 (kg or years) without error. In another example, present spreadsheet applications may treat values such as “5 kg” and “6 kg” as string values, thereby preventing the sum of such values. In another example, the value and associated unit are separated into individual cells. For example, the number “2” may be stored in a cell and the associated unit may be stored in an adjacent cell. Accordingly, the numerical values are allowed to be added, despite the erroneous result. This configuration further requires the user to rely on their own organization within the spreadsheet to remember the association between the cells. Accordingly, calculation errors may occur and may be exacerbated when propagated through a spreadsheet or series of workbooks containing vast amounts of data due to the lack of understanding and recognition of the type of data entered by the spreadsheet application.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that aspects of the present disclosure have been made. Additionally, although relatively specific problems are discussed, it should be understood that the aspects should not be limited to solving only the specific problems identified in the background.